Mortal Kombat: The Mythos of Rayden
by Raydiva
Summary: This is my attempt in telling a possible history for my favorite thundergod, Rayden. Updated: Just made a few corrections and may have added a few lines. No major changes to the story. completed
1. Chapter One: Raijin, Son of Shinnok

**Note:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters. For those who have read my other fanfic Mortal Kombat: Conquest, you can consider this a prequel. I'm trying to touch upon Rayden's history. Especially in regards to the how and why he became the Protector of Earthrealm and in the hopes of explaining some of his actions in my other story. !Warning! There are some scenes in this story that may be considered unsuitable to younger readers. None of it is sexual, but there is physical and mental abuse as well as a mention of suicide. None of it is in the extreme, but I thought I should give warning just in case.

**Chapter One: Raijin, Son of Shinnok**

**(A Castle in the Realm of Shadows)**

"The boy is mine!" roared Shinnok to his ex-wife. 

Benten-San replied calmly, "He is his own person and of age to be presented before the Council of Elder Gods."

"I will decide when he is ready….."

Outside his father's private chamber's, Raijin listened intently to his parent's argument. Why the goddess of luck ever chose the Elder God of Shadows as a husband was beyond him. All they did was fight; their divorce all those years ago was almost a welcome relief to the godling. Almost, if it wasn't for the fact that he was forced to stay with his father. Shinnok was an Elder God and therefore was given the right to decide where and how his only son would be raised.

"Raijin is ill-suited to be a shadow god, "his mother continued, "He would be better off…"

The argument was an old one so Raijin left to study. It was not a subject his father approved of so the only time he could read the scrolls and books of his choice was when Shinnok was busy. His father's demands of studying nothing but the unpleasant subjects of shadows and warfare sickened him.

Raijin reached the study and pulled out the book his mother just gave him. As soon as he opened it, he heard "Boy! Come here!" Raijin closed his eyes in disappointment as he went to obey his father. "Bring that book with you, "Shinnok ordered.

Fear entered Raijin's heart. He knew that tone and what would happen when his father found out what he was reading rather than his assigned books and scrolls. With shaking hands, Raijin handed his father the book. The Elder God of Shadows eyes flashed angrily as he read the title, 'The Strength of the Human Spirit.' With his full strength, Shinnok slammed the book across Raijin's head. The godling hit the floor; his ears ringing from the blow as pieces of parchment slowly fell around him.

"You will not study such nonsense," hissed Shinnok in a cold voice, "As punishment and to prove how weak these monkeys are you will go to the village known as Niano on Earthrealm. You will take the shadows and destroy every single man, woman and child that lives there. Do you understand?"

"Father, please I can't…"Raijin begged.

"What do you mean you can't? You are my son and you will do as you are told. Destroying a few vermin should be an easy job for you, "said Shinnok.

"Please…"

Shinnoks eyes flashed again as he kicked his still kneeling son in the stomach and then grabbed his short gray hair. "You will do as I say, boy."

With tears of pain rolling down his face, Raijin said, "Yes, Father."

**(Earthrealm, hill overlooking a small primitive village)**

Wearing his father's colors of black and dark red, Raijin looked down upon the sleepy village of Niano. His stomach tighting at the thought of what he was about to do. Why did his father dislike mortals so much? Shinnok was his father and an Elder God; perhaps there was something wrong with them that he didn't know.

The sound of a baby crying nearly caused the godling to disobey his father's command. Raijin then tightened his lips and raised his arms to summon the shadows of death.

Like a living creature the shadows flowed from Raijin, down the hill and when it reached the first house the screams began. Raijin fell to his knees as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. The shadows continued to surround and devour the village. The screams did not stop until every single house was shrouded in darkness. Raijin then looked upon the horror he had created. What had he done?

**(Shinnok's Throneroom)**

"Excellent, my son," said Shinnok from his throne. "As a reward, you may take a break from your studies and explore one of the approved realms." Raijin, his face still pale, bowed to his father and turned to leave. Shinnok added, "Just be certain to report to one of my servants as to where you are going when you do leave."

"Thank you…Father," Raijin said and he walked quickly to his bedroom. Once there he collapsed on his bed. Tears he had held back while he was with his father now flowed freely. Silently he cried, the last thing he needed was his father hearing that him crying. Raijin closed his eyes as another wave of guilt hit him has he remembered the sound of the baby crying shortly before the screams began.

'I do not deserve to live, 'he thought. Spineless and cowardly anyway he looked at himself. Unable to stand up to Father and unable to do as he was commanded without loosing his nerve, why was he ever born.

He remembered reading that in some mortal societies it was accepted to end one's life when it became too unbearable. Raijin wished he could do the same, but he was immortal. 'Wait, what about those weapons Father was having made?' Raijin thought as he sat up wiping the tears from his face. 'They were created to kill demons and gods, one of them should be enough to take care of one worthless godling.'

**(Hellish Foundry)  
**  
Raijin nearly smiled at how everything worked out. It wasn't everyday he was able to fool his father and make Shinnok proud at the same time. When Shinnok heard that his son wanted to find out more about the armory and if he could have a weapon of his own, the Elder God actually smiled.

The slaves, worn out and deformed beyond recognition of species or gender, ignored him as he walked towards the overseer. "We are honored by your presence, Raijin."

"I can see that, "replied Raijin without a smile, "I'm interested in seeing what weapons you already have made. My father has given permission for me to select one for my own use. I'm to choose one and it is to be delivered to his arms master."

"Ah, yes…" the overseer frowned and was torn by indecision.

"Just point the way, I definitely do not want any delays in production," Raijin said resolving the problem. The taskmaster bowed in relief and gave the directions.

Raijin couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Swords by the hundreds hung from sword racks. Spears stacked in bundles lined the walls, barrels full of arrowheads…all in a bluish metal. It was one of the few daggers that caught his eye. He picked one up and tested the edge on his thumb. For the first time in his life, Raijin bled. This was escape from the pain and guilt. He sheathed the dagger and hid it underneath his shirt. This was best done elsewhere, to prevent possible discovery and interruption.

**(Earthrealm)**

On the same hill, overlooking the ruins of the Niano, Raijing appeared. The stench of death was not yet great, but the scavengers have already begun their feast. The caws of crows and raven could be heard upon the wind. The godling sat down and pulled out the dagger. He stared at it contemplating what would be the best way to do this. Suddenly, the caws and wind stopped. 

"You know that's no answer to your problems," came an unfamiliar female voice as a hand snatched the dagger from his lose grip.

"Who…What do you know about any of this?" Raijin cried out.

The woman walked in front of him and turned, revealing her crystal blue eyes that gleamed above a dark scarf covering the bottom half of her face. Her hair was whiter than newly fallen snow and she wore clothes in a similar cut to his, but in shades of gray rather than black and red. "I know a great deal about you, "she said, "What can I say, you interest me." An unfamiliar sparkle in her eyes confused Raijin for a moment. The woman added, "Look, I know Shinnok is your father, forgive me for saying this, but his is a freaking asshole. He's not worth it."

Raijin was struck speechless. Not even his mother dared to talk of the Elder God in such a manner even in the most heated of their arguments.

"Look, Raijin, I'm gonna make you a deal, "she continued, "I'm going to give you a second chance in regards to that village down there. It's up to you to kill them all over again or do something with what you know. All I ask is that you remember that Shinnok is not the only Elder God and time is not on his side."

"What?" Raijin asked, finally getting his voice back as the world began to spin with a nauseating speed. Just when the godling was about to lose it, the spinning stopped. He stood up in shock at what he saw. It was once again pre-dawn and he saw himself standing there preparing to summon the shadows.

"Don't forget what I said, "the mysterious woman said, "By the way those colors don't suit you one bit."

Raijin then found himself once again looking over the sleepy village and listening to the wails of a baby crying. He dropped his arms, the shadows left unsummoned. Thinking quickly, Raijin figured out what he had to do and he didn't have much time before his father noticed. He vanished leaving the quiet village to continue as it had for generations.

**(Hellish Foundry)**

With trepidation, Raijin appeared at his father's metalwork's. "Prince Raijin!" exclaimed the overseer, "We weren't expect…"

The godling did his best imitation of Shinnok and said, "I'm not here, do you understand?"

The overseer gulped and nodded fearfully, "Mmmmmmy mistake, you were never here." He then quickly left to watch over the slaves as they pulled more of the deadly metal from the ore. Raijin headed straight to the armory. He knew he would need proof of what Shinnok was doing before he attempted to petition the Council of the Elder Gods. Raijin grabbed a handful of arrowheads and the dagger, all made of the bluish metal.

Minutes later, he appeared just outside the Temple of the Elder Gods. He only hoped that Shinnok was occupied with his supplicants. Taking a deep breath, Raijin entered the temple. Kneeling down before seven ancient, worn looking altars he waited and prayed for the attention of the Council.

In moments, the room changed to what it looked like when it was new. Frescos of nature painted on the walls and two of the seven altars were replaced with the presence of two of the Elder Gods; the Elder Gods of Time and Air.

"Greetings, Raijin, "said the Elder God of Air, "We've been expecting you for some time now."

"Yes, We have, "said the Elder God of Time with a frown, "Please explain why you have waited so long to present yourself to the Elder Gods."

Shocked, Raijin said, "I was never told to present myself. My father never said anything and when my mother ever tried to mention anything about the Council he would say that it was his choice when I would be brought before You."

The Elder God of Air glanced at Time and nodded with meaning. He then turned his attention back to the godling before him, "Then if you are not here to present yourself before Us what brings you here now?"

"These…"he said as he laid out the arrowheads and dagger.

"And your point is?" Air asked.

Raijin picked up the dagger and used it to cut his thumb. He then held up his hand to show the Elder Gods the blood.

"Where did you get these!" demanded Air as Time walked over to take weapons.

For the next hour, Raijin described his father's metal works and armory. He also told the Elder Gods what he had overheard, but left out his own speculations. "These are serious accusations…" Time began to say.

Air interrupted and said, "He has accused no on. He has only brought us a sample of what Shinnok holds and told us what little he knows. It is up to Us whether or not to charge Our fellow Elder God."

Time sighed and replied, "You are correct as usual. I'll see to the investigation." Time then vanished, leaving Raijin alone with the Elder God of Air.

Still kneeling, Raijin hoped that this was almost over with but it seemed that the worse was yet to come. "Your mother worries about you, "said the Elder God of Air with a concerned voice, "And it seems she had good reason. I watched as you prepared to summon the shadows upon that village. It was obvious to anyone who saw your face that you didn't want to do it. Why were you there to begin with? What stopped you?"

Raijin swallowed and said, "I was ordered by my father to kill everyone in the village. He said destroying a few…..vermin shouldn't be a problem. He was upset by my wanting to know more about humans, and wanted to prove to me how worthless they are."

The Elder God of Air frowned and then placed his hand on Raijin's head. Suddenly images of how his life was since his parent's divorce flashed through his mind as if someone was flipping through pages of a book. When the Elder God removed his hand, Raijin felt dizzy and disoriented. Otherwise, he would have noticed the Elder God's dismay and anger over what he saw. By the time Raijin recovered, Air had his emotions back under control.

"You are not returning to your father, "the Elder God ordered, "No matter what anyone else says. If anyone does say anything refer them to Me. Now go to your mother's and stay there." The temple then returned to its ruined state and Raijin was once again alone. The godling was more than happy to follow that last command.

**(Private Realm of the Elder God of Air)  
**  
Two nights later, Raijin woke to hear the voices of his mother and the Elder God of Air.

Benten-San said, "I can't believe he is going to get away with it."

Air sighed and said, "He claims the weapons were to be used against the demons and he was going to inform the Council once there was enough weapons made."

"And what about what he did to my son!" demanded the normally calm goddess.

"Shinnok no longer has any control over the boy. We now have full custody. Raijin is now safe, "the Elder God said.

"Isn't he going to pay for what….."

"No," Air said firmly, "We're the only one's who know of the full extent of the abuse and its best for Raijin that it stays that way."

"But…."

The voices faded as his mother and step-father walked away into another room. Raijin was relieved that he was to stay with his mother and that no one was going to find out about what happened between him and Shinnok. Sleep overcame him once again, only this time there were no nightmares.

Later that night, Enlil the Elder God of Air sat at his desk writing onto a scroll. He looked up and was not surprised to see the candle's flame frozen in place.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, "he said.

A feminine laugh and then a reply, "You should know that you're the only one that never seems surprised to see me. Even the one who gave me this job is unsure in how to deal with it when I show up." She walked around the desk and sat on the edge. She wore clothes of the same style as his, but in gray and black where his were green and light yellow. Crystal blue eyes twinkled with laughter over a dark scarf as she pulled up her white hair into a ponytail.

"Why did you help Raijin, when you did?" Enlil asked.

"You know I can't …"the woman started to say.

"I know you can't tell me everything, but you weren't be here unless you could tell me something."

"True…let's just say, Raijin has a big job ahead of him. One in which he had to know what evil can do and that one person can do something to stop it, "the strange woman demeanor changed to one of great sadness, "Believe me, if I could, I would have interfered sooner but he had to experience the cruelty of his father first hand."

"Why?"

"To know that if he fails, what he experience is barely a taste of what others will experience, if not Shinnok then at the hands of others with a similar nature." Her eyes flashed with a light blue flame.

"So he is going to be a protector?" asked Enlil.

The woman shrugged, "Maybe…anyways, just make sure he gets more freedom in choosing his studies. I understand he has a true fascination with humans."

"Humans? What do mortals have to do with the destiny of a god?"

The woman shocked him by breaking down in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she slipped off the desk and had to hold on to it to keep from ending up on the floor. When she finally regained control of herself, she wiped her eyes and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm mortal."

Speechless the Elder God just stared at her.

"You know, you really should open up you mind and eyes when it comes to mortals, especially in regards to the strength of the human spirit. Laters!" The woman vanished and time resumed.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: The Mythos of Rayden

….the Elder Goddess of Water spoke, "It has been decided. You will hold the position of God of Thunder for the Realm of Earth and its surrounding domains….."

Rayden practiced with a bloodthirsty relish as he waited for the first signs of Shinnok and his forces. "Like father, like son I see, "said a disapproving female voice.


	2. Chapter Two: Rayden, God of Thunder

**Note: **I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat. I don't make any money what so ever from my stories. I'm just a big fan of the thundergod.

**Chapter Two: Rayden, God of Thunder**.

**(Elder God of Air's Private Domain)**

"Raijen, could you please hold your brother for me?" Benten-san said in a tired voice. Raijen took Fujin from his mother without a word. The new born godling continued howling in a volume that far exceeded his apparent lung compacity. Despite this, Raijin looked upon his younger half-brother in wonder and awe. 'Was I ever this small?' he asked himself.

"Thank-you, Raijin," his mother said as she took the baby back, "Now hurry up and get ready. You don't want to be late for your appointment with the Elder Gods."

"Yes, Mother, "Raijin said as he ran off to prepare. Since leaving his father, Raijin had been as happy as anyone could be. He was allowed to study what he wanted as long as his required studies were not neglected. No longer was he confined to one domain. He actually had the freedom to explore the more friendly realms, a freedom he was more than happy to use. The few times his actions had warranted punishment, it was usually a temporary losing of those freedoms rather than the physical methods Shinnok had used. Although, he rarely had the chance to spend much time with him, Raijin had more of a father-son relationship with his step-father, Enlil the Elder God of Air, than he ever dreamed of having with his true father, Shinnok the Elder God of Shadows.

Raijin quickly dressed in his best outfit of blue and white. As he brushed his now long, gray hair he thought of what today meant. Today was the day he was to receive his first appointment as a god. He had been tested and proven ready for the responsibilities of godhood. After today, he would no longer be a godling but a god. Raijin stopped brushing his hair and looked into the mirror saying, "Please, please don't let it be as a god of shadows."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

Raijin knelt silently as the Elder Gods of Water, Fire and Light discussed his future role among the gods. They did so in whispers so Raijin had no idea what they were saying. He nearly jumped when the Elder Goddess of Water spoke to him directly, "We have come to a decision. The position you will hold from now on is that of God of Thunder and Lighting for the realm known as Earth."

Raijen couldn't believe his good fortune. He was to be assigned to his beloved Earthrealm. The humans there, though primitive by some standards, were in his opinion the most interesting of mortals.

The Elder Goddess continued, "As God of Thunder you are to aid Earth's existing pantheon in ensuring the balance of nature of that realm."

The Elder God of Flame then spoke, "With this position's responsibilities you also receive the rights to your own private domain and freedom to mingle with that realm's mortals as long as you do not directly interfere in their development."

Finally, the Elder God of Light finished, "You are not to abuse your new powers or the mortals of your realm."

"I understand, "said Raijin.

**(Time Passes)**

Decades passed as Raijin, grew use to his new position. His fellow deities of Earthrealm soon grew respectful of his skills and sense of duty, despite his relative youth. Just when it started to seem that Raijin was always Earthrealm's God of Thunder, his world crashed around him. Shinnok, his father, was removed from the Council of Elder Gods for crimes unknown.

Raijin himself was called before a Council of no less than five Elder Gods for questions in regards to his father's actions. Briefly suspension fell upon Raijin, but it is soon obvious that he didn't even know what Shinnok did to call upon the wraith of the other Elder Gods. His innocence proven, Raijin returned to his duties. However, the other gods kept their distance as if he was somehow contaminated by his father's blood. In his weakest moments, Raijin also wondered.

"Hey, bro how ya doing?" asked Fujin when Raijin appeared at Benten-san's and Enlil's domain. Raijin slapped his brother on the back and said, "So-so, I guess."

Sensing his brother didn't want to talk about it, Fujin let it drop and said, "Mother is inside fixing dinner and I'm off to look for Father. See ya!" The young godling vanished with a pop. A twinge of jealousy went through the thundergod as Raijin thought that the type of life Fujin lived was so different than his own was at that age. Raijin squashed that feeling as soon as he recognized it. He wouldn't wish that type of childhood on anyone.

**(Dining Room)**

Enlil asked, "You haven't said much. Is there something wrong?"

Raijin sighed and pushed his plate away from him, "Yes. What did Shinnok do?"

Enlil placed his eating utensils down next to his own plate as his wife and son went silent. "I guess you do have a right to know, "he began as he answered, "Shinnok attempted to take over the Council. He has been removed from his position of Elder God of Shadows and is now under house arrest until We determine what is to be done with him. I do apologize that suspension fell on you for short period of time. In a sense, it was you that warned Us. You told us that Shinnok was stockpiling weapons that could kill immortals and that put most of Us on our guard."

Benten-san patted her oldest son's arm and said, "That took great courage to have done what you did. You should be proud."

That did not make Raijin feel any better. It was only because he got a second chance, that he had the nerve to inform the Council of Shinnok's actions. If that woman didn't show up when she did…

"Yes, Raijin, "Enlil interrupted Raijin's thoughts, "It took courage and wisdom to see what was wrong and how to go about correcting it. No on told you what to do, they only opened the door."

Raijin looked at his step-father, who winked and smiled. Did he know of the mysterious woman? "How…"

"We'll talk about it later, "Enlil said, "For now lets enjoy this marvelous food your mother prepared."

**(Shinnok's Private Chambers)**

"HOW DARE HE!" roared Shinnok when he read the scroll announcing his son formally denouncing his father and changing his name from Raijin to Rayden, thus legally breaking all ties with Shinnok. It was bad enough his son betrayed him to the Council all those centuries ago, but this…… Shinnok raged and destroyed everything in his private chambers in anger. As his rage faded and cold hatred took its place, Shinnok said, "So be it. He no considers me his father, so he is no longer my son. When the time comes, he will die like all of those who stand in my way."

**(Time Passes)**

Despite completely breaking all ties to the former Elder God, Rayden still experienced a few cold shoulders from his fellow deities. He shrugged it off, fulfilled his duties and spent most of his free time among the humans. At least they didn't judge him. More than a few even understood what it was like to be judged on the actions of a relative, despite not having any control over what that relative did. More than once, he found himself sharing a wine flask and sob stories with a human.

Time passed, and despite the other gods only working with him when absolutely necessary, Rayden began to enjoy life once again. Then for the first time, panic spread among the immortals. Gods, who never left their posts, began disappearing one by one. No on had any idea what was happening to them, not even the Elder Gods. The worst of the panic struck when word was spread that the Elder God of Stone had also disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Fujin, the newly appointed God of Wind.

"If I knew, I would tell not only you but everyone, "Rayden replied, "All I can say, we might want to stick together until this blows over."

"Ha ha, "said Fujin. His early appointment was caused by the sudden shortage of deities. Fujin was incredibly young for his godhood status, but seem extremely well suited to his job as Earthrealm's God of Wind, hot air and all. Despite the possible danger, Rayden was more than happy to have his younger brother working with him. Fujin was the only god that he could really talk to and the only one that didn't treat him like he was carrying some sort of disease.

"So, are we going back to that tavern again?" asked Fujin changing the subject to more pleasant matters.

"You can, but I think its best that I don't. I think that one woman is starting to get ideas…" said Rayden.

"Hey, it's your own fault by insisting on playing mortal,"Fujin said with a grin.

Rayden shrugged and said, "Better they think I'm mortal than them falling on their knees to worship me either in fear or awe."

Fujin snorted and said, "I HATE it when they do that. Just don't let old Ra hear about it."

Rayden rolled his eyes at the mention of the sun god's name. Ra's insistence on ceremony was infamous even among the gods. Rayden sat on a boulder and looked around. Taking in the fantastic view of the mountain range before them, he often wondered as to how lucky he was to have been assigned to this realm.

A crashing sound made both gods turn only to see two demons already upon them with weapons drawn. Rayden dived to the ground, but one demon's sword sliced into his arm drawing blood. The pain surprised him, but didn't stop him from thinking. "They have some of Shinnoks weapons!" he yelled to his brother as he rolled back up and summoned his own war hammer.

Fujin cussed as he dodged the other demon's attacks. The wind god tried to teleport but something was preventing him. So he summoned the wind to aid in his defense and to attack the creature.

Rayden swung his hammer with all his strength and it struck the side of the demon's head with a sickeningly crunch. The demon fell bonelessly, but as Rayden watched its injury already started to heal. The thundergod quickly picked up the demon's sword and in one slice its head was severed from the demon's body.

Rayden turned to help his brother, only to see that Fujin had his demon trapped in a small tornado. As the demon spun, Rayden asked with flashing eyes, "Where's his weapon?"

"Over there, "Fujin pointed to some bushes. With a pale face he asked, "You going to kill this one too?"

"Do I have a choice?" answered Rayden without emotion, "Put it down."

Fujin nodded as he stopped the wind. He had to look away as Rayden sliced the creature open with the sword, its black blood spraying as it fell to the ground.

"Get the other sword, "Rayden ordered, "We have to report this to the Elder Gods."

"What about your arm?" 

"I'll deal with it later."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

The Elder Gods of Water, Time and Light were horrified at the sight of the demon's head and the proof of the weapons the brothers brought. "I thought those cursed weapons were destroyed ages ago!" exclaimed the Elder God of Light, not caring that Rayden and Fujin were still present.

"It seems that Shinnok was better prepared than We thought, "commented Time, "Perhaps it is time to bring forth Our Dragons."

"The what?" asked Fujin without thinking. Rayden kept silent, but wanted to slap the back of his brother head for his slip.

"Enough!" said Water, "We will continue this discussion with the rest of the Council." She turned her attention to the two kneeling gods, "You two have done well. Fujin see to it that your brother's arm is tended to and you both will remain at Rayden's private domain until you are summoned."

**(Rayden's Private Domain)**

Hours later, Enlil appeared in Rayden's domain. This was the first time he had visited since Rayden attained godhood status. The Elder God of Air internally winced when he thought of this. He knew his step-son suffered from the coolness of the other gods, and Enlil felt guilty for inadvertently adding to it by his own lack of attention. Looking around, Enlil noticed that Rayden tried to create an idyllic version of Earth. A hotspring, moss covered ground, wooded landscape in the distance with the sounds of birds in the air. Bright sunlight shined with only the mist of the hotspring disrupting it slightly. A house not too far from the spring seemed tiny if compared to some of the other gods creations, but more welcoming. Enlil smiled, it seems that Rayden was more different than he first thought but different in a good way. He didn't seem to suffer from…what was it that humans called it…a 'god complex' that so many deities seemed to acquire.

Enlil knocked on the door and Fujin answered within seconds. "Father!" the wind god said with a smile.

"Fujin, "Enlil responded as he entered the building, "I heard you and Rayden had a little adventure this morning."

Fujin's face paled as he said, "You could say that.."

"Let me guess. It was Rayden that who killed the demons, "Enlil said as he looked around the room, noting the simple, human-made decorations. Fujin remained silent as Enlil continued, "Its nothing to be ashamed about. You are young and inexperienced. Rayden has been an active god for centuries now and even before that he has experienced a great deal you, I hope, will never have to. You should be proud to have been able to hold the demon while your brother fought the other one. Remember no other god can claim that. Anyone else the demons have attacked is most likely dead." 

Fujin sighed and looked at his feet, "It was all that training you insisted on."

The Elder God chuckled, "Now you know why I was so insisted on it. Now where is your brother?"

**(Kitchen)**

Hearing the knock and then his step-father's voice, Rayden began to prepare some water for tea. Both Fuijin and himself needed something soothing, hopefully Enlil would enjoy the blend as well. Rayden could clearly hear the conversation between his brother and the Elder God. The thundergod also tried to tell his brother that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but having it come from Enlil as well should push the point home. It was all true, Rayden was more than happy in the way Fuijin acted in the conflict.

Rayden was more concerned about his own actions. How could he just kill those creatures so easily? The Elder God of Air entered the room with his son leading the way.

"Hello, Enlil, "said Rayden, "Care for some tea?"

"Rayden, "the Elder God accepted the cup with a nod of his head. As he sat down, Enlil continued, "It's nice to know that neither or your brother was seriously injured in the fight."

"Yeah, "said Rayden as he prepared his own cup.

The Elder God watched Rayden and sensed his unease. "Fuijin," he said, "I need to speak with Rayden alone for a few minutes." Fuijin nodded as he left the room. "No listening at the door!" Enlil yelled.

Rayden smiled at the sound of Fuijin's squeak of surprise from the other side of the door. He sat down and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Enlil raised an eyebrow and said, "I sensed you wanted to talk about something."

Rayden looked down into his cup and sighed. "Why don't I feel anything? I just killed two living beings and I don't feel anything. No guilt, no remorse…"

"What about pride?" asked Enlil.

"Pride?" Rayden said as if the thought never crossed his mine, "No, I don't feel any pride either."

The Elder God took a deep breath and then let it out. "Maybe the shock of the fight hasn't worn off yet. Unless I'm mistaken this is the first time you have had to kill something face to face, "Enlil said. He noticed that Rayden didn't look convinced. "Look if you felt proud about killing those demons, then I would have been worried. The mere fact that you are concerned about your lack of feelings shows you do have some remorse."

"Perhaps…"

"Look, I'm an Elder God and your step father, "said Enlil, "Trust me, I know a little more about these sort of things than you do."

**(Time passes yet again)**

With secrecy no longer an option, Shinnok declard outright war on the Elder Gods and their followers. With an army of demons each carrying a god killing weapon behind him, he slew gods by the dozens. Entire realms were lost to the Fallen Elder God.

To counter those weapons, the Elder Gods released the Dragons. Dragons whose very breath killed mortal and immortal alike. Whose mere presence blocked certain abilites such as teleportation. The Dragons, created by the Elder Gods, but nearly impossible to control by anyone.

The war raged for centuries and one realm in particular refused to fall before the demon hordes. Earthrealm, with its few surviving deities now lead by Rayden, fought off swarm after swarm. Humans now carried the immortal maiming weapons, taken from the destroyed demons. The Red and Black Dragons flew the skies of Earth taking down all that would harm it. The so-call weak and worthless mortals were proving their worth as no one but Rayden predicted they would. One nation in particular, Talitas, proved incredibly resourceful. Creating exploding powder and light weight flying contraptions, they could stun and injured demons by the millions as to weaken them for their fellow but land bound humans to mop them up with their swords. The combined forces of powerful gods, inventive humans, and destructive Dragons were able to literally throw the demons back to the Netherrealm from whence they came time and time again. Eventually, word reached the Earth's forces that Shinnok himself was going to lead the next attack.

The Red Dragon, seeing its chance for even more power betrayed its creators by serving Shinnok. To prove himself to his new master, the red dragon led a small group of demons into the private domains of the Elder Gods themselves. The Elder God of Fire was killed by his own Red Dragon of Flame. The next target proved to be Enlil, the Elder God of Air. The Elder God and his wife, Benten-san, also fell but not before imprisoning the red dragon within its medallion prison. Weakened they could not stand up to the demons that swarmed over them.

When word reached the brothers, they both changed dramatically. Fuijin lost his laughter and became as wild as the tornadoes that he created. Rayden used the power of his rage as if it was a weapon of mass destruction. Waves of demons fell before his wraith. The God of Thunder overnight became a God of War. When he heard the reports that Shinnok was sighted among his hordes, Rayden was almost overjoyed. Now he would have his chance to pay his father back for all he had done to himself and everyone. Rayden ordered his human smiths to line his warhammer with the immortal killing metal. He trained with a bloodthirsty relish that was never seen before in the thunder god.

"Like father, like son I see, "said a voice from behind him.

Rayden turned with his hammer in had in case whoever spoke proved to be an enemy. He was surprised to see the same woman that helped him escape from his father so many centuries ago. She now wore armor similar to what he now wore, her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her crystal blue eyes had no humor in them as they looked over her dark scarf. She carried twin swords on her back in comparison to his warhammer.

"What do you mean?" the thundergod asked. The woman shrugged as she walked around him as if studying him. "What do you want?" he demanded, as he started to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "Look I don't have time for this."

"Oh really, that's a shame for I have all the time in the world, "she said, "You know I never would have expected that you had this side to you. You must get it from you father."

Rayden's eyes flashed dangerously with lighting as he growled, "I am nothing like him."

The woman shook her head sadly and said, "You don't even seem aware of what you are becoming." She then vanished. Rayden was about to roar out his demand for a straight answer when on of his followers ran in and said, "Lord Rayden, Shinnok and his demons have been sighted!"

**(Battlefield)**

Rayden and his followers fought long and hard. Millions died on both sides, so many humans perished that possible extinction of the race was a reality. But in the end, the fate of all depended upon a single fight between two leaders, Rayden and Shinnok.

"Shinnok!" Rayden yelled with all the rage in his soul.

"Raijin, "the dark lord answered astride his new steed, the Black Dragon, "Let us end this once and for all."

The Black Dragon flew down breathing its deadly flame upon mortal and immortal alike. Shinnok still on its back, roared with laughter at the slaughter. Fuijin let his arrows fly one after another into the Dragon's wings, shredding them as they flew through them. The Dragon and its rider fell to the ground. Shinnok walked from the crash unharmed as the Dragon writhed in pain. 

Rayden glared at his father with such hatred and anger that the surrounding battle slowed and then stopped. Rayden with his warhammer in hand watched as Shinnok summoned his polearm. "Well, my son, "the former Elder God drawled, "You've grown stronger than I ever hoped you would. If you were not on the wrong side, I would have been proud."

"I am no longer you son, "replied Rayden, "All I see in front of me is a traitor and cold blooded killer."

Shinnok shrugged with his polearm over his shoulder,"That's your opinion, Raijin, not mine."

"My name is RAYDEN!" the god of thunder yelled as he swung his hammer in rage. Shinnok smiled as he easily dodged the hammer. "Tsk, tsk, "he said, "Guess that bitch of a mother of yours never taught you to control that temper."

From his vantage point, Fuijin could see what Shinnok was doing, driving Rayden into such a rage, that he could think or see straight. Fuijin didn't know what to do, he dare not take his bow off of the Dragon in case it regained its strength but he needed to get to his brother to stop this insanity. The mere presence of the Dragon prevented him from teleporting and he couldn't shoot from here in fear of hitting Rayden by mistake. Then something he never expected, happened. One of the mortals attempted to calm Rayden down by getting in between him and Shinnok. Shinnok just laughed at the sight of a 'worthless' human trying to control a god. It was Rayden who struck the human with his hammer to knock him out of the way, killing the man instantly. Shinnoks laugher increased and he said, "Well done, my son. You have learned."

Rayden stared at the broken remains of the man he just killed, shocked at what he had done. 'Like father, like son I see, 'came the woman's words in his mind. 'Am I becoming just like him?' he asked himself. Rayden looked from the dead man to his now bloody hammer, red blood dripped from it not the black blood of demons. Not since that night that in a sense never happened had he killed a human. 'Like father, like son…' Like ice cold water on the flames of his anger, that realization and those words doused his rage. He turned once again to face Shinnok, but this time with only determination in his heart and soul instead of the insane rage that had controlled him. "Yes, I have learned, "the now calm God of Thunder said, "Learned that I need to change my direction or I will become like you. I will not allow that to happen."

Shinnok glared at his son, studying him closely. He then hefted his weapon and said, "So be it." The battle had begun. Lighting and Shadow raged against each other for dominance. Fuijin ordered the Earth's forces to retreat as the ground shook violently. Shinnok's demon horde did not need such encouragement.

Eventually it was Rayden who proved victorious, breaking Shinnoks polearm by smashing through with his hammer. Not stopping his momentum, Rayden spun around and stuck hard into Shinnoks side. Shinnok flew and fell hard onto the ground, Rayden followed to ensure that he did not get the chance to get back up. With the last of his strength, Shinnok yelled, "Finish it!"

The God of Thunder was just about to do as Shinnok ordered, but as he raised his hammer the woman's voice once again entered his head, 'Like father, like son…'

"No, "Rayden said as he placed the hammer onto his own shoulder, "That's what you would do. I'll let the Elder Gods decide what is to be done with you."

**The End**…

Next time of Mortal Kombat: the Mythos of Rayden

"Nothing to say, brother, "the Emperor said as he removed his skull mask, "Perhaps this will loosen you tongue." Rayden was shocked to see his own face staring down at him.


	3. Chapter Three: Sworn Protector of Earthr...

**Note: **I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat. Just like writing stories about it.

**Chapter Three: Sworn Protector of Earthrealm**

"Please Lord Rayden, "the old man begged, "We are not asking the Elder Gods to stop the menace for us, but only a chance of fighting for ourselves in a way that we have a chance."

"These constant attacks by these…Outworlders are weakening our defenses, "added an elderly woman, "Defenses that have yet to fully recover from the war with Shinnok."

Rayden sighed as he shook his head, "I fully understand but the Elder Gods will not even consider such a plan."

"Then do something Lord Rayden, "said another old man, "You are Earth's Sworn Protector."

Rayden smirked and said, "I plan to." He then vanished in a flash of light.  
**  
(Throneroom of Outworld)**

The Sworn Protector of Earthrealm was dragged before the Emperor of Outworld. The Elder Gods had refused his request to stop this same being from invading Earth. Rayden did the only thing he thought he could do. He selected a group of mortal allies and attempted to sneak into the Emperor's palace to get rid of this evil before it even reached his realm. They had failed. His allies were slain by the Shokan and two of these same creatures now dragged the thundergod to their lord and master.

Shao Kahn sat upon his throne of iron and bone. Upon his face he wore part of a human like skull as a mask. "So this is the great Lord Rayden, "he rumbled and then ordered, "Leave us!"

Everyone in the room left as the Emperor commanded. Servants, priests and even guards left and only Shao Kahn and the defeated thundergod remained. "I have waited centuries to lay my eyes upon you. You seem less than I expected of the one who defeated Shinnok, "Kahn said and then gripped the hilt of his great sword, "I guess I should thank you for that. You saved me the trouble of killing the former Elder God myself."

Rayden glanced briefly at the blade and then returned his attention to the emperor. He knew beyond a doubt that Kahn's sword was made of the trice damned metal Shinnok used to create his weapons. How had this mad man gotten it? All of the know sources of the metal were destroyed by the Elder Gods shortly after Rayden's own appointment as Sworn Protector.

Kahn removed his hand from the hilt of the sword and the grabbed Rayden's chin with an iron grip. "Nothing to say, _brother_? "Kahn asked as he removed his skull mask, "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue,"

Rayden was shocked to see his own face staring down at him. Bald, with cruel eyes and scars, but it was his face.

"Our father was always saying how disappointed he was in you. How weak and soft you were especially in regards to mortals. Fortunately, I proved a more worthy heir, "Kahn said releasing Rayden from his grip and then standing up to walk around the thundergod.

"Your Shinnok's son? "Rayden asked with a sinking feeling. 

Kahn laughed evilly as he said, "Yes and it seems I must finish what he started. The fool wasn't even able to finish his part of the plan. Luckily I already had done my part so now I'm free to complete what was to be his job." Kahn stood still as he looked directly at Rayden and said, "I now give you a choice; join me and forget your pathetic humans. Join me and we will destroy the Elder Gods and rule all as brothers."

Lord Rayden, God of Thunder, Sworn Protector of Earthrealm said one word as his answer, "No."

Shao Kahn kicked Rayden across the floor and lifted his great sword as he walked towards the painfully gasping thundergod. "Since you will not join me, "said Kahn as he raised his sword, "Then you shall die!"

Rayden closed his eyes and waited for the sword to fall, but instead he heard clapping. Opening his eyes, he saw the almost forgotten white haired woman sitting sideways on the throne.

"Bravo, thundergod, "she said as she clapped sarcastically, "At least now when you mess up, you do it with style. That was a performance even Johnny Cage would be proud of."

"Who?" Rayden automatically asked.

The woman ignored that question as she stood up and walked towards the now frozen Emperor of Outworld. "Ugh! "she said with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at Kahn's face, "Think I'm gonna be sick."

Rayden quickly got up off the ground. Shinnok had another son. The type of son Shinnok wanted him to become. Rayden also began to feel queasy. 

"Ready to go?' the woman asked from behind her scarf.

Rayden shook his head no. Kahn was still a danger to Earthrealm and whatever plan he spoke of must never be completed. Rayden knew what he had to do. "No, "he said, "I have some unfinished business…"

The woman's eyes flared with light blue flame as she slapped the thundergod hard across his face. Rayden was more shocked than hurt by the slap and wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Were you born this stupid or did you have to work at it, "she said with cold anger, "Killing Kahn will not solve anything. One of his more capable generals will no doubt take over and Earth will still be vulnerable. Think! There is another way to stop such evil from reaching Earthrealm."

Then the room started to spin as it did that time centuries ago when he was a child. Dizzy, Rayden fell to his knees but instead of hard stone he fell on soft grass. Once his stomach settled he was able to look around. He saw himself standing before a group of human elders. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because this is where you goofed, "she said with little humor, "You of all gods should know the strength of the human spirit. Yet somehow you completely ignored its full potential."

"What do you mean?" Rayden asked.

The woman just shook her head as if in disappointment and vanished. The next thing Rayden knew he was listening to one of the elders repeat his request to petition the Elder Gods. "Please Lord Rayden, "the old man begged, "We are not asking the Elder Gods to stop the menace for us, but only a chance of fighting for ourselves in a way that we have a chance."

Rayden was about to refuse this idiotic request. The Elder Gods would never listen to a mortal; it was hard enough to get them to listen to gods. Then it dawned on him that perhaps this is where he 'goofed up' as that mysterious woman said. The thundergod sighed as he reconsidered his words and then said, "Very well, I will pass your request on to the Council of the Elder Gods. I can't promise if They will be willing to listen to your petition and to be honest I don't see where a simple tournament will resolve anything."

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: the Mythos of Rayden…

Rayden sat at the base of the old monument dedicated to the nameless human he had killed in his rage. He often came here when he was angry as a reminder what could happen if he let his rage get the better of him.


	4. Chapter Four: Stormy Thoughts and Musing...

**Note: **I know these notes get annoying but just want to make sure these stories don't get taken down. I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat. I make no money from either these fan fictions or my komics.

**Chapter Four: Stormy Thoughts and Musings**

(Small stone tower in a open field)

Rayden sat at the base of the old monument dedicated to the nameless human he had killed in his rage. He often came here when he was angry as a reminder of what could happen if he let his rage get the better of him. Leaning back on the ancient, weather worn stone he closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of Earth. The sound birds singing, the wind blowing across the grass and through the trees. All of these calmed the fires frustration.

Despite the creation of the rules of Mortal Kombat, Kahn has tried every possible way to get around them and the Elder Gods do nothing. In fact, they even limited what the Sworn Protector of a realm could do even more than before. Rayden couldn't even confront his evil half-brother unless he wished to do so as a mortal. Thinking about Shao Kahn brought up other memories….Shinnok's abuse, his mother's death….. 

"Is this place taken? "came a familiar voice the exact same moment everything else went silent.

Rayden opened his eyes and there she was. The strange woman with the crystal blue eyes and white hair, once again she was wearing clothes similar to his only in black and gray. A dark scarf covered the bottom half of her face, reinforcing her mystery.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Rayden asked as the woman sat down next to him.

She shrugged and said, "Aside from getting grass stains on your butt, nothing I'm aware of. You just looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Rayden laughed slightly as the woman continued, "Last thing this world needs is an upset thundergod, so why the long face?"

"Who are you?" asked Rayden without hesitation.

"Oh, sheesh, "said the woman with some exasperation, "If I told you that, I wouldn't be the mysterious white haired woman anymore."

Rayden gave her an 'oh please' look and she sighed, "Ok…in a sense I don't even exist, at least not yet. I'm a possibility sent to ensure that certain events happen and lessons learned. By who and why I can't tell you. You're not the only one being held back by rules but in my case I fully agree with them. Knowing too much about a tomorrow that may never happen is not good."

"So I'm not the only one you've been helping?" Rayden mused.

"Hmmmm, "she said with a smile in her eyes, which quickly disappeared as if a bad memory crossed her thoughts. She quickly shook that off and then said," I assume, I'm not the only one causing this gloomy mood of yours. What's wrong?"

"Just...a little lonely I guess, "Rayden said with some embarrassment, "Ever since Fujin got appointed as a guardian for the Temple of the Elements, there really isn't anyone to talk to."

"Let me guess, there is no way, no how are you gonna talk to your other brother…Sorry, "she said raising her hands at Rayden's angry glare, "Couldn't resist."

"You knew of him didn't you?" accused Rayden.

The woman looked away from the thundergod before answering, "Does it matter? Telling you would have made no difference in the long run. "

"No difference!" exclaimed Rayden with his eyes flashing with lighting.

"What would you have done differently if you've known? Try to change him? How? Shao Kahn was born of a fallen god and a she-demon, created to rule or destroy what can not be ruled, "she said.

"You had no right…"

"I was given that right…duty when I was given this job! "she returned, "How often have you kept something back from your human allies for what you considered the greater good?"

Rayden got up off the ground and walked off angrily for a few steps. The woman still sitting on the ground said, "I'm sorry, but you know what I say is true. Consider this; you yourself stated that Shinnok is no longer your father. Why would you still consider Kahn as your brother? It takes more than blood to create family ties."

Rayden stopped pacing and looked towards the ground taking in her words.

"You have been spending too much time around humans; you seem to be taking up their bad habit of letting personal matters cloud their actions and thoughts," she said with a raised eyebrow, "You haven't once asked about that big 'plan' Kahn mentioned."

"I assumed that was resolved with the creation of Mortal Kombat, "said Rayden.

"Perhaps, "the woman said as she stretched, "Anyways what about this loneliness you mentioned, surely the other gods are no longer concerned about you being Shinnok's son? "

Rayden sat back down next to her and sighed, "Yes and no…the older deities are still a bit iffy about that, but the younger ones seem to think that the 'hero' of the war is too far above them. Every time I try to be friendly they get all formal as if I'm a superior rather than a peer."

"In a sense you are their superior the moment you got that Sworn Protector status, after all that's just one step below Elder God, "she said, "I know you're spending time among mortals…"

"And the very fact that they are mortal with such short life spans makes friendship there short-lived at best, "said Rayden sadly.

"Why stick with just humans, why not any of the longer lived races such as Edenians or those Calornian mages?" she asked.

Rayden answered, "Edenians are too 'cold' for a better word and their realm has already lost to Outworld. As for Calornian mages…I have a hard time trusting magic users."

The woman broke down laughing, nearly falling over and having to lean on Rayden for support. The thundergod asked, "Did I say something funny?"

Getting control of herself and wiping her eyes she said, "To me, yeah. Let's just say knowing a little about your future companions made that comment of yours about magic users hilarious. Now I can't wait until you meet her."

"Meet who?" asked Rayen.

A sudden beeping sound came from the woman's arm. She pulled back her sleeve to look and press the side of a strange bracelet. "Sorry, Thundergod, gotta go. The boss has this thing about being on time and I'm not allowed to cheat. Laters!" She vanished and the wind once again began to blow.

"Oh thanks a lot!" yelled Rayden to the empty air.

**The End….**

To be continued in Mortal Kombat: Conquest

Sneak Peek:

In the hidden town of Sha-Kana, the people headed back to their homes after a long day. They all but ignored the signs of the distant storm heading their way. Lighting flooded the distant sky and the low rumble of thunder was barely heard. As if guided, the storm quickly approached the town. As if with a vengeance, lighting struck the altar of Sha Kha shattering the stone. The roar of thunder shook the ground, awaking the dozing worshippers of Sha Kha. Another bolt of lighting hit the stone skull, breaking it in half. The scream of the release of energy nearly drowned out the ground shaking thunder. Lighting struck again and again, shatter what remains of the unholy alter there was. The ground shook as if fearing the wrath from the skies. Fires began to burn in the grasses and linens surrounding the former altar. People ran from their homes in a panic…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue (updated)**

I decided to take some time to answer a few questions that have been asked in regards to the Mythos of Rayden. (Thanks Oracle Thunder!)

1. Who is the mysterious white haired woman?

Now if I completely answered this one that would give away the big secret I'm holding in reserve for when I finish this series of fanfics. The Mythos of Rayden being part 1, Mortal Kombat: Conquest being part 2, and my presently untitled fanfic being the final part. What I am willing to say that she is of mixed blood, part mortal and immortal. She was or will be given the job after MK: D by one of the Elder Gods to ensure history follows a certain path. Her time controlling abilities was given to her or taught by that same Elder God, but she was also born with a power all her own as well which she doesn't use very often since that would give away the secret of who she really is. What's funny is the Elder God that will eventually give her that job, doesn't even know who she is during most of the stories.

2. How did Rayden not know about Kahn?

This was asked before the final chapter of Mythos of Rayden was posted, but I still feel that some explanation is in order. Kahn, like Fujin is Rayden's half-brother. Where Rayden and Fujin share the same mother; Kahn and Rayden share the same father. Kahn was born after Shinnoks removal from the Council of Elder Gods and his mother is a she-demon which I haven't bothered with a name (think Sareena, Ashra and their 'sisters'). Rayden didn't know of Kahn because no one knew that Shinnok had another son except for Kahn, Shinnok and Kahn's mother. Let's just say neither Kahn nor Rayden really wants the little secret that they're related to get out which is one possible reason for Kahn's mask aside from just trying to look scary. The similar in appearance may hint at the twin theory, but I have seen half-siblings in real life that looks almost exactly alike as well.

3. What's the time frame?

That's a toughie. Since Rayden and many of the characters in Mythos of Rayden are immortal, time has a whole different meaning. When Rayden was Raijin in Shinnoks house I want to say is about the time human civilization first started. There are no big cities yet on Earth, and writing hasn't really developed yet among humans. The time when Fujin was born was a few centuries later. In god terms, Raijin/Rayden is still young but old enough to go into the 'real world.' No more studying for a future job, he's getting one. Almost a 1000 years pass and Shinnok declares war on the Elder Gods. This is the 'thousands of years ago' that is spoken of in the MK4 game. Now time speeds up some, about fifty to hundred years after Shinnoks defeat Kahn shows up and another fifty years when Rayden and the white hair woman has that little talk in the last chapter (Yes Rayden is the type to hold a grudge, has a long memory and does have a temper). They won't see each other again until Rayden is once again a prisoner of Shao Kahn in my first chapter of MK: Conquest which I believe is based about 600-550 years before that MK tournament Liu Kang wins in modern times.

4. How long has Kahn been in the shadows and why?

That's an easy one even though I'm not really going to touch on it until the presently unnamed fanfic is posted. Remember the 'plan' mentioned in Chapter Three? The plan was for Kahn to take out Onaga aka the Dragon King and take over his realms while Shinnok deals with the more freed realms. Shinnok is stronger than Kahn at this time, since his powers haven't been stripped from him yet so it should have been easier this way. (minor spoiler warning if you haven't played MK:D) Since Kahn was weaker, he had to trick Onaga into trusting him and betrayed him when he got the chance. This took time and don't forget Kahn is younger than both Fujin and Rayden. Born shortly after Shinnok was forced off the Council, he needed time to grow up but not as much as a full blooded god.

5. Where is Fujin?

Yes, he is stuck on guard duty at the Temple of the Elements. He doesn't get out much again until Rayden asks if he could have Fujin as his assistant in regards to protecting Earthrealm. This happens during MK: Conquest. Poor guy, maybe that's why he asks so strange when he first meets Taja, Siro and Kung Lao.

In regards to bringing other characters in; as for Kung Lao, Taja and Siro I already have. They are in my fanfic MK: Conquest which is what started this all. I created Mythos of Rayden to help explain some of thundergod's reactions and some vague comments in that fanfiction and the upcoming one. Presently I am working on MK: Echoes of the Past the sequel to MK: Conquest. It takes place about a year after the events of MK3 and the modern trio of Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are in the process of creating their own school. So far a good many MK characters have shown up…so many I have not needed to create any more truly original characters. So far aside from the trio the following have appeared either as a long lasting character or just a walk on: Sub-Zero, Frost, Scorpion, Smoke, Cyrax, Sektor, MoKap, Kabal, Nitara, Ashra, Stryker, Tanya, Nightwolf, the modern Kung Lao, Jax, Ken Masters (How the hell did he show up!), Fujin, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Reiko…The list keeps growing to find out more read the stories (hint, hint)

If anyone has anymore questions, please feel free to ask and I will try to post answers somewhere or contact you back.


End file.
